Love Drops
by Sui Felton
Summary: Gotas de amor... …al ver aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, supo que su vida jamás sería la misma otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Love Drops  
>Personajes: Draco + Scorpius<br>Género: Gen, Family, Friendship, Pre-slash (en un futuro, quizás, pero NO con Scorpius)  
>Clasificación: PG<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

* * *

><p>Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)<p>

_A Odeth, quien es la luz de mi vida y mi motivo de despertar cada día. _

_Lamento si no soy la mejor madre del mundo. Sé que cometo muchos errores, que soy muy torpe, y también sé que necesitas muchas cosas de mí que a veces no puedo darte. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte y porque seas una niña feliz._

* * *

><p>…<em>al ver aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, supo que su vida jamás sería la misma otra vez.<em>

_.  
><em>

**Love Drops  
>Gotas de Amor – Capítulo uno<strong>

Draco bajó las escaleras de su departamento con expresión soñolienta mientras rascaba la pálida piel de su abdomen con una de sus manos y dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia el antiguo reloj que descansaba en una de las esquinas. Pasaba del medio día.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la pequeña cocina y abrió el refrigerador, por inercia, pues era algo que hacia todos los días a pesar de que sabía a la perfección qué era lo que se encontraría allí dentro: montones de cajas de jugo y leche vacías, acumulándose por todas partes, y algunos paquetes de emparedados a medio comer.

―Debo ir de compras… ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos y, sin siquiera pararse a comprobar si éste se encontraba en buenas condiciones, lo metió a su boca.

Acostumbrado al desastre que había en el suelo, consistente en distintas botellas de licor y bolsas de frituras, Draco se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y clavó sus ojos grises en la pantalla del televisor. El control remoto del mismo estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros, tirado en el piso junto al resto de la basura, pero el rubio permaneció quieto en su lugar, observando su reflejo en la pantalla.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde el final de la guerra? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría de esa manera?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se paraba a pensar en nada más que en embriagarse y en tener sexo que ahora esas preguntas se le hacían difíciles de responder. Si no mal recordaba, ya eran poco más de cuatro meses desde que sus padres lo habían desheredado públicamente en una revista de alta sociedad del mundo mágico, alegando que su comportamiento era vergonzoso e indigno de un Malfoy.

―Eso no es novedad, soy un experto en fracasos ―dijo con voz cansada y sin emociones, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios en el reflejo del televisor.

Ese día, por una extraña razón, su mente parecía estar de humor para un poco de autoanálisis… y no es que le sirviera de mucho, pero eso era algo que no pasaba muy seguido.

Unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, y el insistente timbre que no dejaba de sonar, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y movió la boca para soltar un insulto al bastardo o bastarda que se atrevía a irrumpir de esa manera tan grosera en su hogar. Sin embargo, éste murió en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la fina figura de la mujer que se encontraba de pie frente a él, y el pequeño niño rubio que dormía en los brazos de ésta.

―¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? ¿O es que el shock te ha hecho perder el habla? ―preguntó ella con voz fría.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Draco movía su varita con aprehensión, paseando su mirada entre la mujer sentada en su sofá y el pequeño niño rubio que jugaba con un oso de peluche a los pies de ésta. Había limpiado el lugar con un solo movimiento de varita, pero eso no dejaba de incomodarle, pues el bebé se encontraba jugando en el preciso lugar en donde había estado una botella de licor.

Su mente estaba trabajando de forma acelerada, tratando de encontrar una frase coherente qué decir. Podría preguntar el motivo de tan inesperada visita, después de todo, Catherine había sido una de las tantas personas que habían pasado por su cama durante esos tres años que tenía viviendo en Paris y hacía bastante tiempo que el contacto se había perdido entre ellos; pero eso parecía estúpido incluso para él, pues los rasgos del bebé gritaban que era evidente que aquella no era una visita para recordar los viejos tiempos y la mirada venenosa que su antigua amante le estaba dirigiendo sólo servía para confirmarlo.

―¿No piensas decir nada? ―masculló la mujer con desprecio, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto de que su estado de ánimo pudiera incomodar al infante.

Draco observó en silencio por unos instantes más al niño que se encontraba en el suelo, y al ver aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, supo que su vida jamás sería la misma otra vez.

―Si no mal lo recuerdo, dijiste que habías estado usando hechizos de protección… de lo contrario no me hubiera acostado contigo ―quería añadir que no estaba del todo seguro, pues eso era lo que todas sus amantes le decían, pero dudaba mucho que eso fuera de ayuda en esos momentos.

Con los hombres no había tantos problemas en ese sentido, es por eso que los prefería. Además, ser pasivo era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

―Creo que resulta evidente pero de todas maneras lo diré: mentí ―dijo ella con cinismo, sin ocultar la sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

―¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

―Quería obligarte a que te casaras conmigo. En aquel entonces eras un excelente partido, dejando de lado tu pasado de mortífago, por supuesto, ya que la fortuna de tus padres es bastante jugosa.

―Sí, recuerdo que eras una chica bastante dulce y amable… supongo que los dos nos equivocamos ―Draco casi se suelta a reír, pero prefirió seguir hablando porque el desprecio que sentía por esa mujer se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba y quería echarla cuanto antes de su casa ―. Doy por hecho que estás enterada sobre el estado que guarda mi relación con la ilustre familia de los Malfoy y que por eso has venido el día de hoy. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

―Estaba detrás de una presa mucho más jugosa que tú pero las cosas no resultaron como quería, entonces intenté contactarte pero te habías marchado a un viaje alrededor del mundo con tus amigos y decidí esperar…

―No me digas, querías jugar el papel de víctima y pensaste que caería rendido a tus brazos y te propondría matrimonio, ¿me equivoco? ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después negó con la cabeza ―. Eres bastante estúpida. Si te hubieras movido antes, mis padres nos hubieran obligado a casarnos y tu lugar en la familia estaría asegurado.

―Pensé que sería mucho más fácil ganarme a los estirados de tus padres si lograba que dejaras de lado todos tus excesos y formaras una familia conmigo.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Draco concentró toda su atención en el bebé y sintió como su corazón daba un repentino y totalmente inesperado vuelco.

―¿Has cuidado bien de él? ¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó con voz un tanto ahogada, asombrándose a sí mismo ante las miles de preguntas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza con respecto al pequeño.

― Su nombre es Scorpius. Pago para que cuiden de él en mi lugar.

―Scorpius… incluso le pusiste el nombre de una estrella.

―Tiene poco más de diez meses de edad. Todavía no aprende a hablar pero es un niño muy sano y tranquilo, eso sí puedo asegurártelo.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Catherine? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que he perdido el derecho a heredar la fortuna de mis padres? ―preguntó Draco.

―Como ya no me es de utilidad, quiero que te hagas cargo de él. No puedo moverme con total libertad para buscar a un buen esposo y lo que menos quiero es que éste bebé me complique aún más las cosas. Además, es demasiada responsabilidad y los gastos que genera son muchos.

―¿Te estás deshaciendo del niño? ―preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

―Puedes ponerlo como quieras. Desde el principio nunca lo he considerado como mío, sólo era una herramienta para lograr que te casaras conmigo.

―Eres una perra… ―murmuró él con desprecio.

―Me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí. Es evidente que te preocupas de lo que pueda pasarle a este niño así que es mejor que lleguemos a un arreglo.

―¿Arreglo?

―No pensaras que voy a dártelo sólo porque sí, ¿verdad? Invertí mucho dinero en criarlo, así que quiero una muy buena cantidad antes de firmar los papeles en los que renuncio a mis derechos sobre él. No quieras verme la cara, Draco, puedo ver que tienes suficiente para vivir muy cómodamente, sólo hay que mirar este lugar y la forma en la que vives ―dijo Catherine con una sonrisa triunfal ―. ¿No te preocupa que tu hijo termine en una casa hogar?

Draco apretó los labios en una fina línea y contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de estrangular a esa mujer.

―En este momento no cuento con suficiente efectivo, ¿te conformarías con joyas? ―preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

―Me gustaría poder verlas si no te…

―Puedes olvidar lo que estabas a punto de decir. Contesta sí o no ―espetó el rubio con desprecio.

―Está bien, no hay necesidad de que seas tan agresivo.

―Lo siento mucho, pero eso lo decido yo ―Draco apuntó rápidamente con su varita hacia el rostro de la mujer y lanzó un hechizo sin dudarlo un instante, después enderezó su espalda y caminó hasta tomar al pequeño en sus brazos ―. No te asustes, sólo te petrifiqué para que no pudieras hacer nada estúpido mientras regreso.

Sin decir más desapareció hacia su habitación, llevando al bebé consigo.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Más tarde, Catherine salía con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

―No lo olvides, si quieres el resto, primero tendrás que firmar los documentos que te llevará mi abogado ―dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta.

―Está bien, no te preocupes por eso ―dijo ella sin poder ocultar el triunfo en el tono de su voz ―. Nunca pensé que fueras tan generoso, de haberlo sabido, quizás mi táctica hubiera sido diferente.

―Nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? ―contestó Draco con una sonrisa de lado ―. Por cierto, no intentes nada gracioso, te recuerdo que las joyas tienen un hechizo y si no lo libero antes de cuarenta y ocho horas, serás trasladada directo al Wizengamot.

―Eres un tacaño desconfiado.

―Y tú una ramera sin corazón.

Draco cerró la puerta sin decir más y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, nervioso y asustado por los fuertes latidos que estaba dando su corazón.

Scorpius estaba profundamente dormido, abrazado a su osito de peluche. El joven hombre lo observó por sólo unos instantes antes de desplomarse de rodillas y comenzar a llorar en silencio en uno de los extremos de la cama, algo que no hacía desde los dieciséis años.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder criar a este pequeño cuando él mismo no era capaz de alimentarse apropiadamente siquiera? ¿Cómo iba a protegerlo?

Y sobre todo, ¿qué era sentimiento tan agobiante y a la vez cálido comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo?

...

* * *

><p>Tengo bastante tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y debido a recientes acontecimientos he decidido comenzar a escribirla.<p>

Como dice allá arriba, esta historia está dedicada a mi hija, a quien adoro con todo mi corazón. He de confesar que mucho de lo que verán en este fanfic está basado en mi experiencia e inexperiencia como madre. Hay muchas cosas que he aprendido con mi bebé y creo que por medio de esta historia voy a poder expresar el cambio que ha dado mi vida.

Espero que disfruten de este fic. No sé cada cuánto podré actualizar pero lo haré cada vez que pueda.

Ah sí, probablemente tenga algo de Slash en un futuro, pero por ahora quiero escribir sólo de Draco y su pequeño Scorp.

¿Rvw? ;v;


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Love Drops  
>Pairing: Draco + Scorpius<br>Género: Gen, Family, Friendship, Pre-slash (en un futuro, quizás, pero NO con Scorpius)  
>Clasificación: PG<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Summary: _…al ver aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, supo que su vida jamás sería la misma otra vez._

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

_A Odeth, quien es la luz de mi vida y mi motivo de despertar cada día. _

_Lamento si no soy la mejor madre del mundo. Sé que cometo muchos errores, que soy muy torpe, y también sé que necesitas muchas cosas de mí que a veces no puedo darte. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte y porque seas una niña feliz._

…_al ver aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, supo que su vida jamás sería la misma otra vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Drops<strong>_**  
>Gotas de Amor – Capítulo dos<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

No habían pasado más de dos horas después de la partida de Catherine cuando ocurrió el desastre.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron con aquel ya tan conocido color verde y Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga y confidente desde los viejos días de Hogwarts, apareció vistiendo uno de sus ya famosos vestidos ―o pañuelos, como Blaise les decía―, mostrando su protuberante busto y largas piernas.

―¡Draco! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡¿Te encuentras bien? ―gritó ella con voz histérica y preocupada, misma que se unió al incontrolable llanto del bebé en brazos del rubio, quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

―¡Pansy! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ―exclamó Draco con alivio mientras volteaba a verla, dándole un primer plano del rostro enrojecido y húmedo del pequeño. La varita que la morena había estado sosteniendo con fuerza, preparada para atacar en cualquier instante, cayó al suelo de inmediato ―. ¿Pansy? ―preguntó el joven al ver cómo el color se iba por completo de la piel de su amiga ―. Oh Dios, no te desmayes…

―¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡No me digas que has secuestrado a ese bebé! ―gritó la chica una vez más, asustando al niño, quien lloró con más fuerza todavía.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, no grites! ―exclamó él al borde de un ataque de nervios ― ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡El niño no deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer para calmarlo!

―¡¿Por qué piensas que yo sé de estas cosas? ¡Cuando me llamas por una emergencia, doy por hecho que has asesinado a alguien y que quieres que te ayude a esconder el cadáver!

Entonces Pansy comenzó a hiperventilar. Más de lo normal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Theodore y Blaise se observaron por unos instantes y después giraron el rostro hacia Draco. Zabini se encogió de hombros y después caminó fuera de la sala.

―Cuando dices que es una emergencia, doy por hecho de que has asesinado o secuestrado a alguien y que necesitas que te ayude a deshacerte del cadáver ―dijo Theo con voz aburrida.

―Eso es lo mismo que yo le dije ―comentó Pansy con un puchero.

―¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ―exclamó Draco ruborizado mientras estrechaba a su bebé con un poco más de fuerza, pues Nott había hecho el intento de tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

¡¿En qué momento había comenzado a actuar de forma tan posesiva con respecto al niño? Antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más en ello, Blaise regresó con el cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y con papel higiénico en una de sus manos.

―Primero debes tranquilizarte, Draco, tus nervios no ayudan a mejorar el estado de ánimo del bebé ―Draco frunció el ceño pero su amigo lo ignoró y tomó a Scorpius entre sus manos ―. Quiero suponer que no has verificado si ha ensuciado el pañal, ¿cierto?

―¿Ve-verificar el pañal? ―preguntó el rubio con la boca seca.

―Por supuesto. Un pañal sucio es una de las principales razones por las que un bebé llora de esta manera.

―¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo! ―exclamó Draco con nerviosismo al ver las miradas incrédulas de Blaise y Theo ―. Esto es demasiado repentino, por eso traté de no tocarlo mucho, para no asustarlo, pero después comenzó a llorar y yo…

―Está bien, sólo cálmate ―Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y después acostó al bebé sobre la alfombra ―. Ahora presta atención porque esta es la única vez en la que voy a hacer esto por ti.

Draco asintió.

Cuando Zabini retiró el pantalón del bebé, el resto de los Slytherins tragó audiblemente. Cuando el moreno colocó sus manos sobre el elástico del pañal, Draco se llevó una mano a la boca.

―Merlín… ¿qué es eso que escurre sobre la alfombra? ―preguntó Pansy con nerviosismo.

Cuando Blaise retiró la prenda por completo, un silencio de muerte impregnó todo el lugar. Junto con un olor que tardó varios minutos en desaparecer, aún con la ayuda de hechizos desodorizantes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―Anda, no tengas miedo ―dijo Blaise mientras empujaba a Draco hacia el interior de la farmacia frente a la que estaban parados.

El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un ligero puchero pero aún así asintió, después entró a la tienda con Scorpius en sus brazos. El resto de los jóvenes lo esperaron en la salida.

―¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que vaya solo? ―preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

―Tiene que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas o nunca va a aprender. Además, sólo se trata de comprar leche y un paquete de pañales.

―Me impresionas, Blaise. No tenía idea de que conocieras tanto sobre bebés ―dijo Pansy con una ceja alzada.

―Daphne me ha hecho practicar bastante con sus sobrinas… ya sabes que esto del embarazo la pone muy hormonal ―Blaise se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

―Sea como sea, todo esto es algo que no me esperaba… ―murmuró Parkinson ―. Quiero decir, Draco se ha convertido en padre de la noche a la mañana, ¿no les parece demasiado?

―Por supuesto que sí, pero no puede evitarse ―Theo negó con la cabeza ―. Draco no ha llevado una vida tranquila, todo ese libertinaje tenía que pasarle factura tarde o temprano.

―Mira quién habla… ―dijeron Blaise y Pansy a la vez.

―Ustedes saben bien que Alexandre fue concebido porque yo así lo quise. No por un desliz.

―Ajá.

―Como tú digas, Theo ―la chica puso los ojos en blanco y después caminó hacia la puerta de la farmacia, de donde salía Draco con varias bolsas en mano.

―Sólo queda Pansy… ―Blaise llevó una mano hasta su mentón y pensó por algunos segundos antes de continuar ―. Me pregunto si tendrá planeado tener hijos pronto.

―Que sea la única de nosotros sin compromiso, no significa que no quiera ser madre ―comentó Theo.

―Quién sabe. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada hacia Draco, quien observaba al pequeño Scorpius con ojos soñadores mientras Pansy, por su parte, curioseaba con el interior de las bolsas.

* * *

><p>Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! Lamento mucho la espera, es que el Drarrython ha drenado casi todas mis energias y había olvidado que ya tenía este drabble terminado :'D<p>

No recuerdo si lo mencioné antes, pero "Love Drops" será una serie de drabbles/historias cortas, así que en teoría no debería tardar mucho en actualizar… en teoría, porque conmigo nunca se sabe OTL

¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Los Slytherins son la onda y como buenos y leales amigos no podían darle la espalda a Draco ^u^

¿Rvw? ;v;


End file.
